Le Seigneur d'Orichalque
by TheWesker115
Summary: Cinq mois ont passé depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Poudlard est rouvert et le monde se remet petit à petit de la guerre. Mais l'arrivée du Seigneur d'Orichalque, sorcier maudit et maléfique s'apprête à plonger le monde dans le chaos ! Harry ayant de plus disparu, une question s'impose dans tous les esprits. Le Survivant est-il derrière l'attaque du Seigneur d'Orichalque ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc ma première fic sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Bon, c'est court, mais ce n'est que le prologue ^^ Bonne lecture et lâchez des reviews :D

Disclaimer : Les personnages de JKR ne m'appartiennent pas (fait chier). Si un nouveau personnage venant d'une œuvre déjà existante apparaît, il sera cité dans les chapitres à venir.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Le Seigneur d'Orichalque**

_**Prologue : L'Ombre de la **_**_peur_**

Une première décharge magique fusa vers Ginny. Elle eut juste le temps de se plaquer au sol, et l'éclair de lumière verte détruisit l'immense pin au dessus de sa tête. Elle saisit sa baguette à toute vitesse et se mit à reculer vers l'école. Elle devait le ralentir, à tout prix ! S'il avançait encore, s'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte, il les tuerait tous et elle le savait.

- Tu te défends encore mieux que je ne l'espérais dans mes rêves les plus fous ! ricana-t-il. Qui l'aurait cru ? La dernière des Weasley serait la plus coriace de tous. Enfin, peu importe. D'ici peu, tu seras morte, et tous payeront !

- Tais-toi ! rétorqua la rousse. Je ne te laisserais jamais passer cette enceinte ! Reducto !

- Protego !

Le terrible maléfice rebondit sur le bouclier et s'écrasa sur les défenses magiques de Poudlard.

- Tu vas me le payer ! hurla l'homme. Avada Kedavra !

Ginny eut juste le temps de sauter dans le chemin couvert qui menait au château alors que derrière elle, un amas de rocher explosa !

- Tu m'amènes au milieu de tous ? Tu me facilites la tâche !

La rousse ne répondit pas et se mit à courir. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps !

- Endoloris ! tonna soudain l'homme.

Ginny ne réussit pas à éviter le maléfice et elle sentit une douleur sans nom la frapper ! Elle s'écroula et se mit à se tordre par terre tellement la souffrance était grande. Le maléfice cessa enfin et elle chercha à reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit l'homme s'avancer vers elle. Elle chercha à se relever mais ses muscles la trahirent et elle s'affaissa à nouveau.

- Comme tous les autres, tu as échoué. Dit-il.

Il posa son pied sur son bras et d'un mouvement sec, il la retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux. Il n'y vit aucune peur, juste de la tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? fit-il.

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'ai pas peur de ta stupide ombre ! Je suis simplement triste de voir ce qui est arrivé à l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Harry Potter éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang et ses yeux devinrent encore plus vert, comme si de l'électricité pur brillait à l'intérieur. Il pointa sa baguette vers Ginny et celle-ci soutint son regard.

- Avada Kedavra ! tonna-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je prends un peu d'avance pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, sur ceux, bonne lecture ^^ (et désolé pour l'orthographe )

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : 7 mois plus tôt. 1er Septembre._**

Le premier septembre de la famille Weasley n'était jamais comme les autres. A chaque fois, un léger souci de dernière minute, retardait le départ. Et cette fois, c'était Ron qui ne voulait pas sortir des toilettes. Une envie sois disant pressante …

- Grouille-toi Ron ! dit Ginny. On va être en retard !

- C'est bon, je descends ! répondit le plus jeune des frères Weasley.

La sœur soupira et lança un regard noir à son frère qui semblait prendre tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres du Terrier.

- Je me demande comment fait Hermione pour te supporter avec ton sens inné de la ponctualité. Maugréa-t-elle.

- Elle fait, c'est tout. Fit Ron avec un sourire amusé. Et puis, je te ferrais remarquer que je ne suis pas particulièrement enchanté de me retrouver une année de plus à Poudlard.

- Parce que c'est ma faute si McGonagall a décidé de faire redoubler leur année à tous les étudiants de Poudlard, Harry, Hermione et toi compris sous prétexte que l'année précédente n'a pas permis un enseignement correct des bases les plus importantes.

- En même temps, le château ne devait pas être facile à vivre, pour les profs aussi, avec les Carrow.

- Sans blague, c'était vraiment infernal.

- Pour passer sur un sujet un peu plus détendu. Fit Ron. Je suppose que tu es contente de revoir Harry.

- Roh, ça va. Pesta Ginny.

Ron laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bon, vous deux. Fit la voix de Moly, on va être en retard, accélérez un peu, bon sang !

- On arrive m'man. Firent les deux derniers enfants Weasley en chœur.

Moly les attendait à l'extérieur. Arthur prit les malles et les chargea à l'arrière de sa nouvelle voiture de fonction : son œuvre dans la fin de Voldemort avait été apprécié et il avait été promu.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et un long trajet démarra. Il n'y eut que quelques paroles de la part de Moly qui vérifia si ses enfants n'avaient rien n'oublier : c'était dans son habitude.

Ginny laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle allait enfin revoir Harry ! Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit ou Voldemort avait périt. D'après Hermione, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur les évènements et avait voyagé aux Etats Unis jusqu'à Aout. Elle avait aussi confirmé qu'il serait là pour la rentrée de septembre. Et enfin, Ginny espérait qu'il pourrait se remettre ensemble. La séparation avec lui avait été déchirante la dernière fois, et elle voulait enfin combler ce vide.

La voiture se gara enfin et ils se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾. Hermione les attendait devant le mur qui représentait la limite avec le monde sorcier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Ron a oublié qu'on avait une année scolaire ?

- Encore mieux. Maugréa Ginny. Il n'a pas voulu sortir des toilettes.

Hermione essaya de dissimuler son rire, sans succès.

- Harry n'est toujours pas arrivé ? s'enquit Ron, tachant de changer de sujet.

- Il n'était pas censé venir avec vous ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit dans une lettre.

Pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait, Hermione sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Ron qui le lut. Il avait évidemment reconnu l'écriture d'Harry et constata que Hermione avait dit vrai. Ginny lui arracha subitement le papier des mains et se mit à pâlir. Où était-il passé ?

- Les enfants. Dit Moly. Arthur et moi allons nous occuper de chercher Harry. Avec de la chance, il est juste en retard. Mais ne le soyez pas vous, montez dans le train !

- Mais, maman …

- Je sais que tu tiens à le revoir Ginny. Coupa Mme Weasley. Mais crois moi, il ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes en retard par sa faute.

Ginny pesta intérieurement et franchit le mur magique peu après Ron et Hermione. Ils prirent tous les trois un compartiment. Le train démarra.

- J'espère qu'il a pu monté. Murmura Ginny.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais Harry. Il s'est déjà débrouiller en deuxième année pour arriver à Poudlard, même sans le train. Tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Répondit la rousse avec un pâle sourire.

Ils ignoraient que sur le quai, à présent désert, un homme regardait le train s'éloigner. Il vit les compartiments défilés devant lui, les uns après les autres : il savait précisément où chercher. Il vit enfin le sorcier qu'il recherchait. Il pointa sa baguette et attendit le bon moment.

- Impero. Murmura-t-il.

Le train s'éloigna et quitta la gare mais l'homme avait réussi. La première phase de son plan pouvait commencer. Il se tourna soudain et vit les deux parents Weasley parcourant le quai en tous sens. Il soupira et pointa sa baguette vers eux. Il leva ensuite son autre bras vers le ciel et murmura une incantation inintelligible.

- On peut vous aidez, monsieur ? interrogea soudain un contrôleur derrière lui.

Le sorcier se retourna d'un bond et fixa d'un regard haineux celui qui osait déranger ses plans. Celui-ci était petit et étrangement massif, avec de petits yeux marrons enfoncés dans leurs orbites et des cheveux bruns tirants par endroit sur le blanc.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? répéta à nouveau l'employé de King Cross.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le pauvre homme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir. Il ne put rien faire quand l'éclair vert le frappa et l'expédia plus loin sur le quai.

Le sorcier se retourna et vit Arthur Weasley s'avancé, sa baguette à la main.

- Service du ministère ! dit-il. Posez votre baguette !

L'homme se contenta de rire et releva sa baguette.

- Avada Kedavra !

Arthur eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière un pilier, le sort le manquant de peu. Moly était déjà cachée, attendant avec crainte la suite des évènements.

- Reducto ! lança l'homme en visant la mince cachette du père Weasley.

Celui-ci se mit à courir vers la cachette de Moly. Ils devaient transplaner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cet homme ne pouvait pas être vaincu facilement, et que s'il l'affrontait, il mourrait.

Arthur se jeta à côté de Moly. Il agrippa son poignet et transplana sans prendre le temps de dire à sa femme un seul mot. Une seconde plus tard, deux sortilèges de morts frappaient l'endroit où se trouvait les deux Weasley quelques secondes plus tôt. L'homme pesta intérieurement et transplana à son tour. Il avait certes échoué ici, mais il restait encore la petite surprise du Poudlard Express. Une surprise, qui se révèlerait, lucrative …

Au même moment, dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione, Ginny et Ron discutaient avec animation. En effet, ils débattaient de s'ils devaient ou non rejoindre le wagon de Slughorn.

- Non, nous n'irons pas ! martela Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir toute la bande d'abruti qui suit Cormac comme de jolis toutous.

- Et moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir être dans le même wagon que Dean et Michael Corner ! appuya Ginny.

Alors que Ron répliquait d'une manière indignée, la rousse sentit la tension montée entre les deux amoureux. Elle finit par s'éclipser discrètement. Elle ignorait évidemment que de loin, un autre étudiant la suivait. Et il avait sorti sa baguette.

Ginny marcha sans trop savoir où elle allait et se trouva rapidement dans un passage inter wagon. Elle décida de le franchir, mais étrangement, la seconde porte resta fermée. La rousse se retourna. Michael Corner se tenait face à elle, sa baguette pointée vers la porte.

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! pesta Ginny. Ouvre-là.

Michael se mit à avancer et la rousse vit que son regard était étrangement vide.

- Le maître … le maître veut … murmura-t-il. Endoloris !

Ginny eut juste le temps de se décaler sur un petit espace de quelques centimètres et le sort s'écrasa sur la porte, qui bien évidemment, resta fermée. N'ayant plus d'autres choix, la rousse se mit à monter à l'échelle qui conduisait au toit du wagon, laissant passer une pluie de sorts, tous plus illégaux les uns que les autres. Elle se retrouva en équilibre instable sur le toit et se mit à courir. Corner monta à son tour et leva sa baguette vers le ciel.

- Orichalcos ! tonna-t-il.

Un éclair vert quitta sa baguette et frappa les nuages. Une décharge magique frappa le wagon juste devant Ginny et se mit à se répandre en un cercle qui emprisonna Ginny et Michael. Une étoile se traça en son centre.

- Tu ne peux plus t'échapper, Weasley ! dit-il. Le seul moyen de briser le sceau, c'est de me vaincre, et tu n'y arriveras pas.

- A quoi tu joues Michael ? répliqua-t-elle. A quoi ça rime tout ça ?

- Ceci, est ta destinée. Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Impedimenta !

Corner n'eut aucun mal à parer l'assaut.

- Incendio ! hurla-t-il.

- Aguamenti ! contrattaqua Ginny.

Les deux sortilèges rentrèrent en collision dans une détonation effroyable ! Le train fut dangereusement secoué !

- Avada Kedavra ! tonna Corner.

Ginny eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol, évitant le sortilège de mort. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur Michael, et dit de toute la force de ses poumons :

- Reducto !

Michael fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa durement sur le toit du wagon. Ginny ne laissa pas passer son avantage. Elle se remit debout, prenant soin à conserver son équilibre et leva à nouveau sa baguette :

- Incarcerem !

Les cordes s'enroulèrent sèchement autour du pauvre Michael qui se mit à se débattre. Il leva soudain des yeux effarés vers Ginny et celle-ci vit qu'ils avaient repris leur teinte originale.

- Ginny ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait sur le toit ?

Ginny comprit alors qu'elle avait vu juste : l'Imperium. Soudain le cercle à leurs pieds se mit à bouger, et à se resserrer autour de Michael.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! cria-t-il, horrifié.

La rousse ne pouvait pas bouger : elle était tétanisée. Le sceau continua à se refermer, emprisonnant finalement Michael. Une colonne de lumière verte monta finalement vers le ciel. Corner cria, puis il s'écroula. Ginny, enfin sortie de sa torpeur, se précipita vers lui et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Sans succès, il avait l'air évanouit.

Ginny se dit qu'elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de le transporter sur ses épaules mais son sang se glaça. Elle venait de voir un tunnel se profiler plus loin. Et il était beaucoup trop bas.

Ginny jura un grand coup et agrippa le poignet de Michael. Elle n'avait jamais transplané mais elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle se concentra aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle agita sa baguette et visualisa le compartiment où elle se trouvait avec Ron et Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle et Michael disparurent soudain, une seconde avant que le train en s'engouffre dans le tunnel.

Ils réapparurent entre Ron et Hermione qui était encore entrain de se disputer pour un sujet banal, comme d'habitude. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant les deux jeunes gens apparaître entre eux.

- Ginny ? Que … qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia Ron.

- Je te répondrais plus tard, en attendant, aide moi ! Il faut l'allonger !

Ron pesta et finit par aider sa sœur a placé le pauvre Michael sur la banquette. Il respirait profondément.

- Je vais chercher Slughorn. Déclara Ron. C'est le seul prof qui soit présent ici.

Alors que le roux quittait le compartiment, Michael se mit à trembler, tout d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus vite !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. Ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux.

- Il est temps. Murmura-t-il, en transe. Il est temps d'abattre Samson.

Puis soudain il retomba dans les vapes et cessa de respirer. Hermione craignant le pire, agit la première. Elle plaça ses deux doigts au cou de Michael et constata qu'il était toujours vivant.

- Que … Qui est Samson ? murmura Ginny.

A des kilomètres de là, dans une forêt d'Ecosse, l'agresseur des Weasley tremblait de rage. Cet imbécile de Corner avait échoué ! Il leva sa baguette et un jet d'énergie pur en partit, démolissant un rocher plus loin.

- Maître. Fit soudain une voix derrière lui. Notre homme est déjà sur place. Notre homme a promis de s'occuper des deux Weasley présents à Poudlard.

Un sourire se traça sur le visage de l'homme qui releva finalement son capuchon et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Son visage était dissimulé en plus sous un masque d'un noir absolu. Seuls ses yeux vert émeraude étaient visibles. Et ils brillaient d'une lueur de folie.

- Le lieutenant n'a pas intérêt à échouer, sinon il mourra, je le tuerais de ma main.

- Bien Maître, puis-je vous être utile d'une manière quelle qu'elle soit ?

- Oui. D'un manière simple. Va en Roumanie, et ramène moi Charlie Weasley. Je le veux vivant !

- Bien maître.

Puis elle transplana. L'homme se détourna et regarda au loin. Dans le couchant, se découpait la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Un rire dément le saisit. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Et cette fois-ci, il l'emporterait.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci pour les deux reviews et les cinq followers, ça fait plaisir :)

Tigrou19 : Oui, comme dans Yu-gi-Oh, mais sa mission n'est pas de ramener un serpent géant à la vie x) Merci =)

Liyly : J'espère que c'est étrange dans le bon sens du terme ^^ Merci beaucoup =)

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Retour à_**** Poudlard**

Ron avait couru rejoindre le wagon où Slughorn avait installé son club personnel. Le « Club de Slugh » dont le nom ressemblait toujours autant à celui d'une limace. Il découvrit le Maître des Potions en grande conversation avec un homme de taille moyenne et aux cheveux coupés courts. Il portait des vêtements moldus et avait les yeux sombres.

- Ah, Ronald ! s'exclama soudain Slughorn. Approchez donc ! Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un.

- Monsieur … On a besoin de …

- Cela pourra attendre. Fit Slughorn en agitant la main en signe de dénégation. Ronald. Je vous présente monsieur Jonas Cobb, il est notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Enchanté. Fit ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Ron étudia rapidement la physionomie de Cobb. Il devait mesurer un mètre soixante quinze et ses yeux étaient finalement d'un vert sombre.

- Monsieur. Dit Ron. Je ne suis pas là pour me joindre à vous. Michael Corner a été soumis à l'Imperium. Il s'en est pris à ma sœur et il s'est évanoui !

Le visage du maître des potions perdit soudain toute couleur, mais il se reprit brutalement.

- Je vous suis dans ce cas. Dit Slughorn en suivant le roux, Cobb leur emboitant le pas.

Ron se dirigea vers leur compartiment, les deux professeurs sur ses talons. Ginny était assisse sur une banquette et ne disait rien, son regard semblant ne rien voir d'autre que le vide. Hermione, fidèle à elle même, lançait des dizaines de sorts pour tenter de ranimer Michael, qui était étendu sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oh mon dieu … murmura Slughorn. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione tourna un regard appuyé vers Ginny qui se redressa un peu. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil puis se redressa finalement et raconta à Slughorn comment la dispute de son frère et de son amie l'avait poussé à sortir du compartiment, comment Michael l'avait piégé et le duel sur le toit. Aucune émotion ne transparue dans sa voix quand elle raconta qu'elle avait échappé de peu à l'Avada Kedavra et qu'elle avait transplané sans son brevet. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la présence de Cobb.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah oui, excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Jonas Cobb, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous pensez donc que Monsieur Corner ici présent a été soumis à l'Imperium ?

- Oui, j'y mettrais ma main au feu.

- Très bien. Et cette rune, pouvez-vous la décrire de manière plus précise ?

Ginny hésita un instant, essayant de se rappeler précisément la forme du symbole.

- Elle était de la même couleur que l'Avada Kedavra. Finit-elle par dire. C'était une espèce d'anneau, dont on ne pouvait pas sortir. Il devait faire six mètres de diamètre, au maximum. Et il n'a disparut qu'après que Michael n'ait perdu … Ah, et surtout, il y avait une espèce d'étoile qui occupait tout son centre.

- Très bien, je vais te poser une dernière question. Sais-tu quelle était la formule employée par Michael pour le faire apparaître, cet anneau ?

- Oui, je crois qu'il a dit … Orichalcos … Oui c'est bien ça, Orichalcos.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Cobb mais elle fut vite remplacée par un sourire charmeur.

- Très bien. J'en parlais à Minerva à notre arrivée. Horace, je m'occupe de transporter magiquement Michael à Poudlard, vous voulez bien rassurer les élèves ? Ils vous font plus confiance à vous qu'à moi.

- Très bien, je m'en charge. Répondit le Maître des Potions.

- Ne parlez pas par contre de l'agression. Si cela s'ébruite, la situation risque de beaucoup empirer.

Slughorn hocha la tête avant de se hâter vers le compartiment où se trouvaient les amis de Michael.

- Quand à vous. Finit Cobb en se tournant vers les trois autres. Je compte sur votre discrétion absolue. Vous serez prévenus dès que nous aurons des certitudes. En attendant, n'en parlez à personne.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis le nouveau professeur les laissa, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la tête du train pour parler au conducteur.

Les trois adolescents ne dirent d'abord rien. Puis finalement, Ron brisa le silence.

- Corner a dit quelques choses avant que les profs n'arrivent ?

- Oui. Répondit Hermione. Il a dit qu'il fallait mettre fin aux souffrances de Samson.

- Samson ? Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Et toi Ginny ? Tu as une idée ?

- Non, honnêtement, je ne vois pas même si ça me dit quelque chose … Je crois l'avoir déjà entendu, mais où c'est un mystère. Mais bon, on verra bien plus tard, Cobb et Slughorn sont bien mieux placés que nous pour répondre à tous ça.

Il y eut ensuite un silence gênant puis Ginny lança le sujet de la ligue nationale de Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione se plongeait dans un livre d'une épaisseur considérable. La fin du trajet vers Poudlard se déroula sans incident notable. Le train s'arrêta dans un grand bruit et les trois amis descendirent. Ginny rejoignit ses amies de son année et Hermione et Ron montèrent dans une calèche avec Neville, Seamus et Dean.

- Salut les gars. Lança Ron.

- Salut vous deux, alors, ces vacances ?

- Pas trop mal. Ca fait du bien de penser à autres choses que la guerre. Répondit Hermione.

Ron ne dit rien lui. Les premières vacances passées avec uniquement Georges et sans Fred l'avaient durement éprouvé. Il se sentait étrangement vide sans la présence de son frère.

- On est parti en Espagne nous. Dit Seamus. C'était autre chose que l'Angleterre niveau soleil …

- Tu m'étonnes. Sourit Ron. On a eut de la pluie pendant un mois et demi.

- Et Harry, vous savez où il est ? demanda Dean.

- Non, aucune idée, on était censé le retrouver à King's Cross. Répondit Hermione. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas encore attiré des ennuis, il est très doué pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va pas tarder. Fit Ron pour la rassurer.

Hermione soupira et pria pour que son petit ami ait raison. La calèche se mit soudain à avancer et se dirigea vers l'immense château de Poudlard. Ils aperçurent de loin le Professeur Cobb avec une femme qui semblait presque aussi grande que lui. Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit sans encombre et les élèves pénétrèrent finalement dans la majestueuse Grande Salle. Elle avait été entièrement rénovée après les évènements qui avaient conduit à la chute de Voldemort.

La répartition eut lieu et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser sur le fait qu'il y aurait du monde dans les dortoirs cette année. Hermione ne l'écouta pas, elle fit plutôt attention à la table des professeurs où se trouvait Cobb ainsi que la jeune femme. Ses cheveux aubrun cascadaient en fines boucles sur ses épaules et encadraient un visage angélique avec un nez parfait et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était sublime.

Finalement, après que Jules Tessla soit envoyé à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements des bleus, McGonagall s'avança et prit la place que Dumbledore avait occupée pendant tant d'années.

- Bienvenue à tous. Commença-t-elle. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Nous serons un peu surchargé pour les quelques années à venir, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. L'année précédente a été très éprouvante et le ministère à donner son accord pour que vous puissiez recommencer cette année en toute tranquillité. Mais tout d'abord, en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue pour commencer à notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Jonas Cobb ! Il prendra également ma suite en tant que directeur des Gryffondor.

Le nouveau professeur se leva, avec un sourire sur le visage. Il y eut plusieurs applaudissement et Cobb inclina légèrement la tête en remercîment puis se rassit.

- Et également à une femme qui prendra ma suite en tant que professeur de Métamorphose. Mlle Ioanna Dearing.

La jeune femme qu'avait aperçu Hermione se leva. Elle semblait extrêmement sûre d'elle et de nombreux applaudissement fusèrent, surtout de la part de la gente masculine. Ron ne fit pas exception à la règle et reçu un bon coup derrière le crâne de la part d'Hermione, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny qui contint difficilement son rire.

- Pour en revenir à d'autres sujets, plus fâcheux de votre point de vu. Reprit McGonagall. Je vous annonce que tous les examens auront bien lieu à la fin de l'année. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Et d'un seul coup, les plats divers et variés se matérialisèrent devant eux. Le banquet se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Tous se racontaient les vacances, discutaient blaguaient … On aurait jamais pu dire que moins de six mois plus tôt, une bataille terrible avait fait des centaines de morts et avait eut lieu ici même.

Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Harry. Il faudrait certainement attendre le lendemain pour savoir les conclusions des Weasley et ils le savaient mais l'attaque de Corner dans le train leur avait fait imaginé toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient arriver à Harry. Ils avaient également compris que la chute de Voldemort ne signifiait pas un monde en paix. Il y avait encore de nombreux Mangemorts en liberté.

Ils partirent finalement assez tard. Hermione et Ron se mirent à la tête des Gryffondor, les menant vers le 7ème étage.

- Cœur de Lion. Lança Hermione devant la Grosse Dame qui pivota en hochant la tête.

Les deux préfets envoyèrent tout le monde se coucher, ce qui leur fallut de vives protestations de la part des septième année. Après un quart d'heure entre eux, ils finirent par monter se coucher à leur tour.

Lorsque Ron monta, il se déshabilla rapidement puis s'enfonça dans son lit confortable. Il se mit à réfléchir aux évènements de la journée. L'attaque dans le train, Cobb qui semblait savoir des choses sur la rune et enfin, les courbes de Dearing. Le roux chassa immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête en se félicitant qu'Hermione ne soit pas une Légilimens. Il s'endormit finalement, chassant l'idée de Dearing s'approchant de lui. Il fut plus tard dans la nuit réveiller par des coups répétés à la fenêtre. Ron grogna puis se leva finalement pour voir ce qui se passait. Les autres dormaient encore. Le dernier frère Weasley s'approcha et quelle ne fut sa surprise de une chouette d'un blanc neige qui semblait l'attendre. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il récupéra le petit rouleau de parchemin accroché à sa patte et n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la chouette était reparti dans la nuit noire.

Ron haussa les épaules et retourna vers son lit et referma la fenêtre.

- Lumos. murmura-t-il.

Une petite lueur apparue au bout de la baguette de Ron qui déplia le parchemin. Il étouffa un cri de surprise. La rune que Ginny avait décrite y était inscrite. Et le mot en bas de page le fit frissonner. Il identifia l'écriture comme étant celle d'Harry. Il soupira profondément. Pourquoi Harry lui envoyait-il comme message « Fuis ! » ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ un chapitre un peu plus court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera vraiment très longs ^^ hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =)


End file.
